Seducing Clara Edwin
by musiksnob
Summary: Eli's English essay turns out to be racier than Clare expects. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

"Finished." Eli closed his laptop and lay back on his bed crossing his arms behind his head.

"I still need to edit it," I reminded him, poking him in the stomach.

"I just need a little break. How much more do you have to do?" He pulled my notebook toward him and tried to read what I was working on.

"Maybe another page or so?"

"I don't understand why you have to hand write everything."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if I had a laptop that would be a lot easier. But typing things up now requires me to be in the living room with my angry parents, thanks to my sister's sexy MyRoomPage photos and internet stalker."

"And you'd rather be here with me," Eli smirked, pulling me towards him.

"I've got to finish this." He gave me a pouty face, so I gave him a quick kiss before turning back to my essay.

I heard the front door slam shut and Eli's dad called out his name.

"Shit, my dad's home. Stay here; he's pissed at me about Morty breaking down again." Eli leapt off the bed, pulled his bedroom door shut behind him and ran downstairs. He and his dad didn't have the best relationship. His dad thought he was lazy and a slacker and that he didn't contribute anything, but his dad also wasn't around very much so Eli was pretty much on his own aside from a lecture once or twice a week.

I was having trouble concentrating on my essay since I could hear the two of them arguing all the way upstairs, so I thought I'd take a look at Eli's essay. I pulled open his laptop and realized that he had closed his document. I opened up Microsoft Word and a panel appeared with recently opened documents. The top one was labeled Romeo and Juliet – Critical Analysis, and I was about to open it when I noticed another file listed - Seducing Clara Edwin. I was pretty sure that wasn't something Eli had handed in for English class.

I wanted to respect his privacy but I was really curious. I know Eli had found the link to my vampire fanfiction on my computer and he had read some of them (fortunately, I had edited them so the main character's name was Daniel and not Declan). I wanted to see what kind of writing he did when he was writing for himself and not for an assignment.

_ It seemed like every time I was around her I was consumed with this desire. I wanted to make her smile, make her squirm, make her mine. It had been two months since our first kiss, and we'd shared many more since. But it was impossible not to imagine what else there could be between us._

_ She stood in my bedroom, glancing between the bed and the overstuffed chair in the corner next to the desk. I couldn't bear to be in the same room with her and not be touching her. I pulled her onto the bed until she was lying down on top of me. "Eliot, we're supposed to be doing homework."_

_ I usually had any number of smug comebacks to anything she said, but my mind had gone blank at the feeling of her pressed up against me. "Clara," I murmured. "The only homework I have is for sex ed."_

What the…

Eli and I had this conversation last week. It was the first time we had come over his house after school since it was way too cold to hang out in the park like we usually did. After he said that, I slapped him playfully on the arm, climbed off him, and pulled out my English homework.

It seems Clara Edwin had a very different response.

_"I've always thought studying was very important," she said, undoing the top button on my shirt. She ran her finger across my neck and I shuddered at her touch. She kissed me in a way she never had before, rough and demanding._

_ I knew she was pretty innocent; she had only dated one other guy before me. But the way she was kissing me let me know she was ready for something more. I smoothed my hands down to her hips and gripped her for a few seconds, holding her tight against me. When I moved my hands back up, I slipped under the hem of her t-shirt and smoothed the skin of her stomach. I circled my finger around her belly button and she let out a giggle that paused her aggressive kisses._

Wow, how far is this going to go? I could feel my face turning red as I read his words. It was far from his best writing, but it was so intense. I could picture Eli doing this to me and releasing these feelings that I tried to kept locked inside of me.

_ I tried to get the upper hand by tearing my lips from hers and trailing kisses down her neck, but she wasn't giving me any control. With a strength I didn't know she had, she pushed me back against the pillow and sat up, straddling me across my hips. She tore her t-shirt over her head, revealing a very lacy, low cut black bra._

I couldn't help but laugh. Two weeks ago we had been watching a movie in my room when my parents were out and a scary part came on that I wasn't expecting. I jumped so high off the bed, that I actually knocked him off the bed into a pile of dirty laundry. When he came up, he was holding my bra in his hands.

"Clare Edwards, is this yours?" I turned beet red and tried to pull it out of his hands. "I can't believe you own something quite so…scandalous."

"I bought it after K.C. dumped me." He gave me a quizzical look. "I was upset and I wanted to feel confident and sexy rather than depressed. So I got a cute bra. I wasn't planning on showing it to anybody."

The look on his face told me all I needed to know about why he included that detail in the story. It still made me a little uncomfortable though; I mean, we hadn't even gotten that far. Did Eli want to do that with me? Did he want me to be more aggressive? Since we started dating, we've kissed a lot, but that's all we've done and he almost always initiates it.

_I couldn't help but stare at her. The lace was see-through enough that I could just make out the edge of her nipple and I longed to run my tongue against it. I loved how curvy she was. I knew she wasn't 100% confident in her body, but I couldn't think of anything more perfect. I reached my hand up to touch her and she let out a moan that took my breath away. I could see the confidence she had displayed was slipping away and I knew I had to prove to her just how sexy I found her._

_ I leaned up onto one elbow and trailed my tongue from her neck into her cleavage. I licked every place I could reach, dipping into her bra. My hands came up and unhooked her, pulling the straps down her arms. I couldn't believe how incredible she looked._

_ I flipped her onto her back and continued to explore her body with my hands and mouth. She arched her back into my touch and I was afraid I was going to come just looking at her. She ran her hands over my back and pulled on my shirt enough that I took the hint and pulled it off. I covered her body with mine and went back to her slightly swollen lips, caressing her tongue with mine. The feel of her skin on my naked chest was incredible. She ran her fingernails down my back and I moaned so hard her eyes opened in shock._

Part of me wanted to close the file, throw the laptop across the room, and pretend I never read this. But part of me was so curious, so turned on, I just couldn't stop reading. I had written a lot of vampire fanfiction and some of it I considered pretty racy. But it was nothing like this. I could hear Eli and his father were still talking but their anger had seemed to die down and I knew he'd be back soon. I tried to skim so I could see where this was heading.

_I wished she was wearing a skirt because I could convince her that me touching her was a good thing before she really had time to think about it, but there wasn't much that could be done about her jeans. "Clara," I whispered. "Can I take your pants off?" To my delight, she nodded, biting her lip, as I ran my finger down her stomach to the button. As soon as I had it undone, she surprised me by sitting up and reaching for the button on my jeans as well. "Let me take care of you first," I said, but she persisted. I undressed her and she did the same for me. _

I was almost out of breath as I read how Eli fingered me, I mean Clara, marveling at how wet I was for him. He used his fingers and then added his mouth, until I screamed his name. He was a little optimistic that he gave me my first orgasm, but I guess he doesn't need to know all of my secrets. He let me touch him for a minute before he pulled my hand away and asked me if I was sure.

I scrolled down, breathless, wanting to see if Eliot successfully convinced Clara to have sex with him, but there wasn't anything else in the document. "You can't stop there," I said aloud, to the laptop.

"Who can't do what now?" Eli said, standing in the doorway.

"Eli!" I shrieked. I tried to shut the laptop but he pulled it away from me.

"Is my story that bad?" He looked at the story up on the screen and turned ghastly white as he saw what file I was reading.

"Clare, I can explain, I mean, you weren't supposed to see that…It wasn't for English, it was just…"

"So fucking hot," I said.

I thought Eli's eyes were going to pop out of his head. "What?" I had never cursed in front of him before.

"It was so intense and so raw. And you were so sweet. Why didn't you finish it?"

Eli looked at his hands. "I don't have much of a frame of reference for the rest of it. I mean, I've seen porn but that's not…romantic or sexy."

So Eli had done those things before. It didn't matter to me.

"Clare," he said, gripping my hands in his. "I want you to know that this was just a fantasy of mine. The other night, having you here, and not being able to do anything, not even kiss, just left me thinking of you and the possibilities. But it was just a fantasy. I don't expect any of that from you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Eli lay down on the bed, looking totally gobsmacked. "I can't believe you read that."

I lay down next to him and entwined my fingers in his. "I can't believe you wrote that."

He gave me his patented Eli smirk. "So you liked it?"

I could feel all of my breath whoosh out of my body like the time we kissed in the library when he surprised me. I decided to show him how I felt. I pushed his shoulder back down against the pillow and straddled his hips and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. I ran my finger along his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had been holding back. He gripped my hips, but unlike his story, he didn't move them at all. I decided to get the upper hand back by sitting up and pulling my shirt off. I didn't have the sexy black bra on, but from the look on his face, it didn't really matter.

And we did stop, before the point where his story ended but not before I felt the magical feeling of his fingers inside me and got to see what he looked like when he came. He held me in his arms and I felt just as wonderful as I did when I read his feelings for me naked on the screen.

He drove me home afterwards, in his Dad's car, since Morty was busted, and I couldn't stop blushing, thinking about what we did. "Clare," he took my face in his hands after he parked in front of my house. "Will you write me one of your fantasies?"

"For you, anything."


End file.
